One Piece Wiki:Reference Crew
. Also, the maximum amount of jobs you can take is 3'. When you see something that should be referenced, please put the ' template after the sentence. That way we'll be able to keep track of the references that are still needed. From now on (26 January 2013 0.00 UTC), The members who do less than 1''' job per 2 month without giving the Captain a good reason will be '''excommunicated. The excommunicated members are free to join again when they become active again. Also, there have now been bounties added to the job, the member with most amount of received will become Pirate of the Month! However, there won't be a Pirate of the Month in January. Team Structure These are the set power positions of the Reference Pirates. Naturally, the higher ranks possess the same rights and obligations as the ranks lower. Captain: *Can look over a marked "done" page and put it into the completed page section. *Can add new jobs. *Can put new rules and features into the team. *Can excommunicate inactive members. *Can give members certain positions. First Mate: *Can add new jobs and their bounties, can also change the bounties. *Has the veto-right to everything related to the team. *Can mark inactive users as inactive to the captain. Pirate: *Can claim jobs and mark them as done. *Can complain about stuff to the Captain >_> Referencing is a bit of alot work, but trust me, it is fun ^^. So join the team! }} Appearance, Abilities and Powers, History, Trivia **Specifically his Personality and Relationships sections - 4,000 ***'Taken' - *'Vergo' - 6,000 **History and Relationship sections and some parts of his other sections need referencing. *** *'Smoker' - 5,000 **The parts that refer to events to the Punk Hazard Arc. ***'Taken'- 19:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *'Trafalgar Law' - 5,000 **The parts that refer to events to the Punk Hazard Arc. *** Z's Ambition Arc Reference all the events happened in the episodes on the pages. Making a list will be easier for everyone to see what've been done! *'Episode 575' ** *'Episode 576' ** Fishman Island Arc *'Fishman Island Arc' - 15,000 **'Taken like a boss' - *'Pappug' - 2,000 **The parts that refer to FI arc *** *'Papaneel' - 1,500 ** *'Ryuboshi' - 3,000 ** *'Nico Robin/History#Fishman Island Arc' - 2,500 **'Done' - *'Shirahoshi' - 5,000 ** Post-Timeskip Devil Fruits *'Gomu Gomu no Mi' - 1,000 (most techniques are also referenced, just needs a check) **'Taken' - Strawhat grunger (talk) *'Hito Hito no Mi' - 3,000 ** *'Hana Hana no Mi' - 1,500 ** *'Yomi Yomi no Mi' - 1,000 (lots of references are present, just needs completion) ** Chapter and Episode Update Corner Chapter: The member claiming these jobs have to check the pages if the updated text after the chapter is referenced. And if it's not, reference them. Don't forget to reference the added content on the arc page. Episode: The member claiming these jobs have to add the episode number to the refs. If there's no ref... you do nothing to that page. *'Chapter 702' - 1,000 ** *'Chapter 703' - 1,000 ** *'Chapter 704' - 1,000 ** *'Episode 587' - 1,000 ** *'Episode 588' - 1,000 ** Completed Jobs Archive }} Crew Sign up! Add your sig to sign up! # 12:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # 18:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # 17:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) # 22:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) # 06:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 20:41, January 18, 2013 (UTC) # # 14:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 22:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) # 13:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) # 2:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) #Strawhat grunger (talk) 20:38, August 3, 2014 (UTC) |} Bounty Board |} }} 20:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Why not Reference Crew or The Reference Pirates? 22:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :So Harry Potter is similar to Fairy Tail then? 18:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Happy? 13:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Riiiiiight, due to the recent release of One Piece Film: Z, I would like this team to reference everything related to that film. Because there's no sub of it yet, let alone a raw, it's rather easy for false information to be written in the articles. So can the team reference everything related to the movie, make it easy for us to find out if the information is false or not? Thanks. 20:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Beli/Belly issue Hey, I just wanted to make you guys aware of the issues being discussed here. Even if you can't help solve this issue, this is the kind of big problem that could be solved with adequate referencing so it helps to have stuff like this referenced with new edits. PS: I also made you guys the redirect Reference Team to get to/link to this page a bit more easily. 03:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, indeed. I will keep an eye on that talk page to see if there should be anything referenced on the page. And thanks for the redirect :D 15:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Templates/Categories http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Citation_Needed This is something you need somewhere on this page. SeaTerror (talk) 04:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 00:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Brook I don't know if I'm allow to edit the "Pages that need referencing" section since I'm not the captain nor the first mate. Anyways, I noticed that Brook's history needs a lot of referencing, especially the Fishman Island Saga... So I guess you could put it up there, if you want to. 04:58, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, yeah, only the captain and first mate are allowed to add jobs. About Brook, we're first gonna handle the Punk Hazard arc, so Brook, together with all the other History sections about Fishman Island, will be probably be added to the jobs when we finish Punk Hazard. 12:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Episode references Since when do we put references on episode pages? It's pretty obvious it's from the same episode, or what? :Those aren't jobs to reference the actual Episode page, like Episode 337, but to add an episode reference to the refs already on the page. Like this: . 17:06, February 7, 2013 (UTC) }} Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams